As a solid-state image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a solid-state image pickup device in which photoelectric conversion layers of a plurality of colors (for example, R,G, and B) are stacked in one pixel to obtain signals of three colors from one pixel has been proposed (for example, PTL1). In the solid-state image pickup device in the PTL1, for example, an organic photoelectric conversion section that detects green light and generates signal charges corresponding to the green light is provided on a silicon substrate, and a photodiode (an inorganic photoelectric conversion section) detecting red light and blue light is provided in the silicon substrate.